


Эпатаж

by ChemicalMusician



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Out of Character, School
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25264915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChemicalMusician/pseuds/ChemicalMusician
Summary: Наука в мире шиноби нуждается в популяризации. Орочимару - эксперт в области биологии и директор почти открывшегося научно-исследовательского института в Конохе - приглашён на открытый урок в академии шиноби. Рассказывая о своем увлечении наукой, он замечает любопытного малого в оранжевом спортивном костюме.
Kudos: 1





	Эпатаж

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lesh_ik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesh_ik/gifts).



> Написано по арту lesh_ik. Заглядывайте к нему в твиттер!  
> https://twitter.com/lesh_ik/status/1259198900419919872

— А почему именно змеи?

Орочимару прикрывает глаза, поправляет помявшийся сероватый халат. Он улыбается губами — на него жадно смотрят любопытными зеньками три десятка детей, личинки шиноби.

— Что ж… Поднимите руки те, кому нравится эпатаж?

Личинки уставились на него с недоумением. Орочимару обводит взглядом «аудиторию», смахивает с плеча упавший лист. Он замечает маленькую руку в длинном оранжевом рукаве с «задней парты» и улыбается.

Орочимару повезло — директор академии согласился выбрать день, чтобы провести занятие «на открытом воздухе», Орочимару настоял, что так лучше происходит единение с природой. Полянка рядом с Лесом смерти оказалась интересным вариантом, Орочимару пообещал присмотреть, чтобы никто не потерялся — правда, к нему всё-таки приставили Анко и Ируку, который был меньше всего в восторге от урока рядом с Лесом смерти. Хоть и предупредил, чтобы все обязательно захватили с собой пледы или карематы.

— С детства я просто обожал эпатаж, — как ни в чём не бывало говорит саннин. — Я был довольно тихим ребёнком, меня привлекало всё «темное», эстетика отвратительного, знаете ли. За этим интересно наблюдать. Многие видят в змеях нечто отвратительное — они холодные, скользкие и могут убить. Их боятся, но только потому, что не умеют с ними обращаться. Я захотел оседлать страх, а что может быть страшнее и одновременно более завораживающим, чем наука о жизни и смерти — биология?..

Он прерывается, чтобы поднять взгляд на своих слушателей — тишину нарушает лишь щебет птиц. Вдалеке слышится лай потерявшейся собаки.

— Потому я выбрал такой путь. Господин Хокаге, мой сенсей, признал меня как одного из лучших учёных своего времени, и я стараюсь, чтобы вам не пришлось испытать то же, что в своё время испытал и я, Сарутоби-сенсей или… хотя бы Ирука-сенсей, — он печально смотрит в солнечное лицо Ируки и быстро отводит взгляд. — Мы должны быть сильными, не сдаваться и защищаться, но я также прикладываю усилия, чтобы вам жилось немного проще. Вам могут облегчить жизнь новые техники, или ещё одно моё увлечение — Улучшенный геном… Здесь есть ученики с Кеккей генкай? Вижу, один, двое… Хьюга, Учиха, как здорово… Впрочем, я отвлёкся: за удобство также приходится платить, например, носитель шарингана… я дам слово ему самому. Как к тебе обращаться?

— Учиха Саске, — нехотя бурчит мальчик.

— Саске-кун, — улыбается Орочимару. — Выходи, не бойся. Тебе есть что сказать о своём додзюцу?

— Ну… — неуверенно начинает Саске, — как вы сказали, Орочимару-сама, за всё приходится платить. Если пользователю удаётся открыть продвинутую форму пробуждённого шарингана, она может как помогать, так и усложнять жизнь: во-первых, используется гораздо больше чакры, во-вторых… носитель слепнет, как я читал, с каждым использованием техник Мангекё шарингана.

— Всё правильно, Саске. Я перескажу о твоих блестящих успехах Ируке-сенсею. Так вот, эти все вещи стоит изучать. Человек внутри и снаружи — такая же биология, как и дерево, или змея… И у каждого человека есть светлые и тёмные стороны, люди — вообще существа неоднородные…

Его движения плавные, он лениво жестикулирует, откидывает волосы с плеча, иногда накручивая локон на палец. Щурит проницательные глаза.

После длительных переговоров они пришли с Хирузеном к компромиссу. Однако всему требуется время, и, несмотря на ограниченный его запас, Орочимару терпеливо ждал. Он ограничил опасность экспериментов, так и не воплотив в жизнь шальную мысль, не дающую покоя — эксперименты на людях. Совет старейшин посчитал эксперименты на крысах более мягкими и разрешил Орочимару продолжать свою деятельность.

— Планы о долгой жизни не имеют смысла… — однажды пришёл к выводу он, — …если тебя всё равно однажды прикончат. Потому стоит сделать так, чтобы шансов умереть было как можно меньше.

— У всего есть границы, а у тёмных цветов — свои оттенки. Важно не намешать в собственном портрете слишком тёмные оттенки, переходящие границы допустимого, — продолжает он свой диалог с аудиторией юных шиноби.

— Потому вы такой бледный? — спрашивает с задней «парты» мальчик звонким голосом, так ярко контрастирующим с грубоватым голосом Орочимару, будто тот подхватил простуду, длящуюся всю его жизнь после «поломки» голоса.

Орочимару тихо смеётся.

— Баланс, — отвечает он.

Мальчик чешет светлую макушку, щурится в ответ. Где-то сверху на него летит бумажка, и он прекращает вертеться.

— Учёные — очень любознательные люди, — продолжает Орочимару свою ленивую речь. — Я обожаю восполнять пробелы в знаниях, и раньше моим увлечением было ниндзюцу. Ниндзюцу, как и биология — не имеют конца, постоянно появляются какие-то новые техники, открываются новые ветви неизвестного. Мир не стоит на месте, и вы, дорогие, помогаете его вертеть. Ради вас он вертится — вас и ваших потомков. Но это не значит, что стариков вроде меня пора отправлять на пенсию, — он улыбается.

— Это, — он указывает на банку со спиртом, стоящую на лавочке, — змея из семейства гадюковых, с такими стоит быть осторожнее. Красотка — зелёненькая, как и подобает патриотке Деревни скрытой в Листве. Разве что о воле огня не знает. Вам она вреда не причинит, не бойтесь. Из неё можно добыть яд, но, как известно, лекарство от яда отличается дозой, так любит говорить моя давняя подруга…

Мальчик поправляет застёжку на костюме. Орочимару качает головой и звенит блестящей серьгой в ухе.

— Э, Орочимару-сама, — поднимает руку с задней парты Ирука-сенсей, — время…

— Ох, я вас заболтал. Но надеюсь, вам было интересно, — улыбается саннин. — Когда мы закончим строить научно-исследовательский центр, буду рад принять юных учёных, шиноби и куноичи, в наши ряды. Уж поверьте, наука развивает нашу любимую Коноху не хуже армии. Я, как директор, буду контролировать финансирование и… в общем, получать за свои труды вы будете не меньше среднестатистических джонинов, будьте уверены.

Орочимару поправляет сползший на лоб протектор.

После объявления перерыва Орочимару собрал колбы, чашки Петри, перчатки и стеклянные палочки во вместительную сумку. Эксперимент с мышью, уже почившей, из которой Орочимару вытащил селезёнку, некоторых девочек заставил запищать и отвернуться, но остальные ученики оказались стойкими. За рукав халата кто-то настойчиво дёрнул.

— У тебя остались какие-то вопросы?

— Нет, я просто… хотел сказать, что это был один из самых интересных уроков за всё время обучения здесь, — признаётся мальчик. — Мне даже спать не хотелось.

— Вот как… рад это слышать. Не ты ли тот малец, что поднял руку, когда я спрашивал об эпатаже?

Их все-таки связывала тоненькая, неощутимая ниточка. Липкая паутина.

— Ну, я… мне было прикольно разрисовывать лица статуй Хокаге, — неловко мнётся он. — А отмывать — не очень.

— Знаешь, а я бы прямо сейчас с удовольствием нарисовал на лице Хокаге пару-тройку ужиков, — говорит Орочимару. — Они такие милые. Ужики, в смысле.

Мальчик в костюме хлопает голубыми глазами.

— Какой же вы странный.

Орочимару подпирает подбородок ладонью. Ему ли не знать, как учёному? Все они, учёные, со своими тараканами, это почти правило. Особенно если учёные были гениальными. В конце концов, если ты столько полезного сделал, разве кто посмотрит на эту твою сущность, будто не от мира сего?  
— О-о-о, ты даже не знаешь, какой.


End file.
